Statement of work The Broad Institute will support the work of BADERC investigators through engagement of the following Broad Platforms: Metabolite Profiling, Proteomics, RNAi and Genetic Analysis. We propose two modes in which BADERC investigators can utilize this support: First is through the pre-existing Pilot and Feasibility process. We envision that a number of these P&F proposals will aim to incorporate Broad platform capabilities in their proposals (for example, a project that performs metabolic profiling and / or RNAi screening capabilities, or that utilizes SNP genotyping in a human genetic aims with the Genetic Analysis Platform). The Project Manager (Ms. Burtt) and PI (Altshuler) will help investigators identify and engage these opportunities, to interact with platform staff to assess feasibility and details of experimental design, and to write proposals utilizing these platforms. If these P&F proposals are judged meritorious and selected for funding (by the existing BADERC mechanism), then the costs incurred by the Broad platforms would be supported by the budgeted funds. The program manager would then facilitate the execution of the approved project activities. Second, there are a number of platform capabilities that will be available to BADERC investigators as needed based on their existing research. Examples might include SNP genotyping for an ongoing project that tests whether a novel candidate gene contributes to a diabetes-related phenotype in humans, or creation of new RNAi reagents to perform knock-down assays in a cellular diabetes model. The Broad subcontract will support access to such Broad platform capabilities by each BADERC investigator (up to a pre-specified limit per investigator, not to exceed the total budgeted). As above, the project manager would serve as a key liaison between BADERC investigators and Broad Platforms, helping identify which capabilities matched each funding mechanism, guiding investigators to the relevant staff, and facilitating successful execution of each approved activity.